Into Darkness
by Heather68
Summary: PostDeathly Hallows: Harry hadn't expected this to happen when he'd chased after Snape.


**Title:** Into Darkness  
**Author:** faynia and stormypups  
**Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Word Count:** 1,295  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** S P O I L E R S/canon filler for **_Deathly Hallows_**.  
**Summary:** Harry hadn't expected this to happen when he'd chased after Snape.  
**A/N:** Written in response to ac1d6urn's challenge: Write a 1000+ words Harry/Snape story tied to the Deathly Hallows canon and I'll illustrate it.

Beta'd by albapuella

* * *

Harry knew before it even happened that Snape would run. A suit of armor was no match for Snape, and a thrill of disgust shot through him as he got ready for the chase. Green eyes tracked the movements of the suit of armor, and he saw the exact moment Snape broke free, even before it flew backwards. Harry had dodged forward intent on capturing Snape. He couldn't let him go, not now that he was so damn close.

With a grunt, he swept past his teachers, one step behind Snape as he hurried away, ducking from hexes. They disappeared into a classroom before any of the professors could catch up. Harry didn't even think when he turned and shut the door behind him, locking it and casting a quick _Muffilato_. Snape was standing by the window, staring at the door. His sallow skin was flushed with anger, exertion and something indefinable.

Harry pulled off his cloak, wanting Snape to see him, to know that it was Harry that killed him. Snape didn't look the least bit surprised, but his eyes kept flickering between Harry and the door.

"You've locked out your back up, Potter. That's disgustingly bold. Even for you," Snape sneered, swirling around to face the window.

"Stop," Harry said, pointing his wand at the back of Snape's head. If anyone was foolish, it was Snape for turning his back to him. Snape turned around very slowly, and Harry almost rolled his eyes. Almost. "Drop your wand," he commanded with an imperious tone. Harry doubted it'd work, but it was worth the try. He kept his wand steadily aimed between Snape's dark eyes and waited.

"No." Snape said coldly. "We haven't time for this, Potter!"

"We have plenty of time for this, Snape," Harry spat, glaring.

"If you're going to kill me, Potter, do it! Otherwise go away and let me do my job!" Snape hissed, closing the distance between them in a heartbeat.

Harry found himself pressed up against the door with his wand digging into Snape's chest. "Stay away from me," he whispered, his eyes growing wide as he realized how fast his bravado was drying up. He tried to push forward another surge of loathing, but all he was feeling was a wary caution.

"Listen to me, and listen well, Potter," Snape snarled. "You may only get once chance at this and if you mess it up, as you are wont to do, we will all die! Before you can kill him, you must kill the snake! As long as she lives, so does he. Don't mess this up!"

"Why should I believe you," Harry snapped, pushing his wand deeper into Snape's chest.

Long, cold fingers wrapped around Harry's wrist, pulling his wand hand away and pinning it against the door. "If you don't, we are all dead. Use your brain, you idiot! Everything that's been done -" Snape clenched his teeth together.

"Everything that's-Everything that's been done!" Harry screamed, twisting his trapped wrist, before he soon fell still. His voice dropped. "You sanctimonious bastard, name one thing, one thing you've done that's right."

"I haven't killed you, despite all the various chances I've had; that alone should be enough," Snape hissed.

"Like hell that's enough!" Harry stepped forward, mindful of his trapped hand. He glowered into Snape's face, searching his eyes for any hint, any sign at all, that the man wasn't the greedy, Slytherin bastard Harry knew he was.

"If you do your bloody job, you'll have all the answers you need, but not a second before," Severus said, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh, that's just perfect. Fine!" Harry gripped Snape's black cloak, intent on shoving him away.

Snape resisted Harry's attempts to move him, and his hand gripped tighter around Harry's wrist. "Damn you, Potter!" Snape snarled.

"Let go of me," growled Harry, trying to get further away, only to find himself as far back as he could go. Banging could be heard on the door, and shouts of anger drifted through the hard wood. Harry grappled for the knob, forgetting the locking spell he'd foolishly placed on the door.

Snape grabbed the hand scrambling for the doorknob and it joined the other pinned above Harry's head. He could feel Snape's wand digging against the bones in his hand and it took an effort not to cry out. His wand slipped from his grasp, clattered to the floor, and the room went deafeningly silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry!" Harry blurted out, struggling weakly. His mind flashed to Luna out in the hall with the professors, and knew he'd failed her and Professor McGonagall miserably. He hadn't killed Snape and he wasn't sure Snape would return the favor. He knew Snape had a limit when pushed, and Harry was certain he'd just reached it. Forcing back his revulsion, he bit out, "Okay! I will kill the snake; I'll do what you say! Now please let me go! Please!"

He didn't know how they went from him pleading to be released from the room to Snape kissing him so violently that Harry was sure his mouth bled. The fact that he was actually kissing the man back made his stomach churn, yet he didn't stop.

Snape gripped Harry's wrists in one hand, keeping them far above Harry's head as he plundered Harry's mouth. A metallic tang touched his tongue when Snape bit at his lower lip and he gasped. His legs wrapped around Snape's, twisting and twining, until he found himself with one leg wrapped around Snape's waist, one foot on the floor, and with one of Snape's bony hands clutching at his hip, keeping him in place.

Harry's mind was screaming at him to stop, to shove Snape away, but he only pulled him tighter against him. He relished in the pleasure and the pain, and, for one brief moment, he was able to forget who they both were, and what still lay ahead of him.

His chest heaved with frightening speed, breath to hard to come by as he kept dragging Snape back in. His back ached, and his legs were going numb. His wand was all but forgotten on the floor where he dropped it. When Luna's voice broke through the chaos outside the door, the dreamlike quality of her tone sent chills down Harry's spine. What was he doing? Harry froze, eyes widening. Green met black for a moment and held.

Snape shoved away from him, and Harry missed the heat immediately. He shivered and stood by in a daze, waiting. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Snape darted to the window. "Don't forget to kill the snake!" he growled before jumping out, black cloak billowing out around him.

Glass shattered around Snape's figure. Shards flashed and flickered in the waning candlelight, falling to the ground with loud crashes and soft tinkles. The large hole in the pane mocked Harry.

He rushed to the window as fear gripped his gut, and he looked straight down expecting to see the same thing he'd seen last year. Except this time it'd be Snape spread eagle on the ground cloak flared out around him, not moving. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he did.

No one was there. In amazement, he gazed up into the sky and saw a massive black shape flying through the air, soon blending into darkness.

Once certain Snape was gone, he went back to the door and picked up his wand and cloak. Harry pointed the wand at the door, canceling both the silencing and locking charms before stepping back. He had no explanation for what had just happened, but he was now armed with a new knowledge of what needed to be done. Standing tall, Harry gripped the handle and opened the door.


End file.
